At present, the financial self-service instruments are widely used. Independent self-service instruments may provide 24-hour uninterrupted service, so as to provide many advantages to people's lives. Unattended automatic teller machines are convenient to depositors. However, it also provides an opportunity for criminals to steal or intercept money from depositors. As the automatic teller machine is widely installed, criminal cases for the automatic teller machine are also increasing year after year. Such kind of crime mainly includes, i) illegally intercepting money from depositors by taking some actions to the cash outlet; and ii) stealing money from depositors by illegally obtaining information and passwords of bank cards of depositors.
For the first kind of crime, the financial self-service instrument needs to be equipped with a cash outlet gate which may prevent foreign matters from being inserted, prevent liquid glues, resist a certain violent damage and avoid from being illegally opened. A current cash outlet gate is generally resisted by a gate stopper in order to prevent from being illegally opened. However, in this manner, it is inevitable to form a gap between the gate and a base plate when assembling the gate, and thus criminals may move the gate stopper from the gap with a thin rigid sheet, so that the gate may be easily opened. Obviously, it is an important problem of designing the financial self-service instrument to improve the safety and reliability of the cash outlet gate and prevent the cash outlet gate from being illegally opened.
The conventional gate locking device generally has many members, and thus has a complex structure. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a self-locking cash outlet gate structure which has a simplified structure and high safety and reliability.